Do you Believe me Now?
by music-in-me-loves-all
Summary: KibaHina A little bit of NaruHina. Hinata is moving on. Don't own the song or Naruto


_Do you remember, the day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you. And how it made you laugh, you just couldn't get what I was saying, it was my imagination. So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy, and I kneew what I was talking bout. Everytime the sun goes down, he's the one that's holdin' you, baby. And me, I'm missing you way across town, so do you believe me now?_

Naruto was having a birthday party at his house, and was sitting in the kitchen talking and laughing with his friend Hinata.

She smiled his favorite smile, "Yes, it's just unbelievable."

Naruto looked up, just in time to see Kiba staring at her, "Hey, Hina."

"Hm?" She asked.

"Kiba's looking at you weird." I wanted her to look over see him staring, and do something about it, it's not right for guys to look at girls like that, especially when they are teammates. But really, if I was honest with myself, it was really just because I didn't want him looking at her at all.

She glanced over at him and smiled my smile while waving at him. He, of course, waved back. She looked back at me, "Kiba's a friend."

"I don't think friendship is all he has on his mind." I told her, slightly annoyed that she couldn't see what was so blatantly obvious.

She shook her head, "Your imagining things. We're just teammates." She got up and walked over to him, ad the next thing I knew they were laughing and flirting. I rolled my eyes and let them out of my house. Hina stayed to help me clean up.

"So, what did you think?" I asked, making small talk.

"That was fun. And, I guess you were right." She smiled.

"About what?"

"Kiba asked me to go to the movies with him tomarrow night."

"Really?" I asked, my fists clenching together in tight balls, "What did you say?"

"I told him I'd love to."

_I'm kicking myself, for being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes. He was biding his time, when he saw our love was having a moment of weakness, he was there between us. So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy, and I knew what I was talkin' bout. Cause everytime the sun goes down, he's the one that's holding you, baby. Yeah me, I'm missing you way across town. So do you believe me now?_

It has been 6 months since that night and, of course, Kiba had asked her to be his girlfriend about 5 and a half months ago. She said yes and now they were the 'it' couple of Konoha. Kiba had asked me to meet him at some store, so after finding no excuse to say no, here I was waiting for the man who stole the woman of my dreams from me.

"Hey, there you are, Naruto! Sorry I'm late. Hina wanted me to drop her off at Tenten's." Kiba said, as he found me.

I faked a smiled as we walked into the shop, "It's no problem. So, what's up? Why'd ya need me?"

"Well, I was thinking about proposing to Hinata, but I can't decide on a ring. I figured since your her friend you could help me pick between the two."

"Proposing?" I stuttered, hoping I was wrong, I looked around and, sure enough, we were in a jewelry store.

"Yeah, with a girl like that, you can't just wait around. If you do, someone else might snatch her up." He smiled.

"Yeah, someone might." I said, my brain already shutting all my emotions off.

"So, anyway, I know Hina likes small jewelry, and would prefer a small ring. But, my sister said that rings should always be big and have a lot of jewels. And now I'm stuck between these two."

The lady behind the counter had pulled two rings out. Both had purple looking diamonds, but one was in the shape of a flower with little blue ones all around it. While, the little one just had four little purple stones in the shape of a heart. "Well, they're both purple."

"Yeah, I know that's her favorite color. I just haven't decided on big or small. What do you think?"

"I think she'd like the small one better." I said to him, regretably telling the truth.

"You sure?" He asked, still uncertain.

"Yeah, but either way, she won't care about the ring. Just the person who's giving it to her."

He smiled, "True. Thanks man." He bought the ring and we walked out, one of us happy and one of us utterly crushed into pieces.

_I bet now you see the light. But what's the use in being right, when I'm the lonely one tonight? So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talking bout. And I knew whaat I was talkin' bout. Every time the sun goes down, he's the one that's holding you baby. I'm missing you way across town. So do you believe me now?_


End file.
